


Flying

by StefiDelly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefiDelly/pseuds/StefiDelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Hogwarts AU where Ruby invites Belle for a broomstick ride after a Quidditch match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my [tumblr ](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/53608867476/emma-had-to-sit-this-match-out-coz-she-got-caught) (in which I also kinda explained that Emma's missing out on this match coz she was caught loitering in the Slytherin dungeons with Regina)
> 
> also, i figured i might as well include at the bottom the accompanying fanart for this piece

"It’s not the same watching a match instead of  _being_  in it." Emma’s grumbles hardly reached Belle’s ears. “And why would you even bring a book out here?"

With Emma’s voice fading into the background noise of cheering students and professors, Belle had her eyes locked on Gryffindor’s seeker. Her mind still kept playing out the way Ruby easily wove through bludgers, chasers and beaters before reaching forward to catch the snitch from right behind Astrid’s ear. It was like Ruby always knew where to find the snitch before Gryffindor could even get the chance to really worry about the score.

"She’s coming over!" Belle felt as if her chest could no longer accommodate her panicking heart. She turned to Emma for help. “What do I do?"

Emma shrugged. “Wave your flag?"

Ruby was coming closer, snitch still held tight in her fist.

Realizing that panic was showing clear on her face, Belle worked to rearrange her features into a look that was more calm and collected than flustered and excited. By the time Ruby reached their booth, Belle was hugging her book ( _Hogwarts: A History_ ) close to her chest and hoping it would muffle the rapid beats of her heart.

The full grin that Ruby so often used was in its usual place until it faded when her eyes landed on Belle’s chest. Belle’s  _book_."You weren’t reading the whole time, were you?" A hurt look passed over Ruby’s face. Before Belle could feel too guilty about it, Ruby exaggerated the expression and turned to Emma. “Did she at least see the part where I caught this?" She shook her fist for emphasis. The little wings sticking out through the gaps in her fingers fluttered in protest.

"Of course not, a history book’s more exciting to her than you." Emma piped up before Belle could say anything.

"I’ll show you exciting." With one hand still gripping the snitch, Ruby used the other to brace herself against the broom handle. She bent her knees and clambered up into a crouching position. “Is this better?"

"Ruby…" Belle eyed the ground below. The chances of surviving a fall from this height were slim and Belle did  _not_  want to imagine something like that happening to Ruby.

"Join me." Ruby wobbled a little, causing Belle’s heart to beat all that much faster.

"Are you serious?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

Just when Belle didn’t think her heart could go any faster, it doubled its pace when Ruby let go of the broom completely and swayed closer to Belle and Emma. “It’ll be fun." The hand Ruby should have been using to steady herself on the broom was now extended towards Belle. “Trust me."

"Really, Ruby?" Emma nudged Belle closer to the edge of the booth. “All the pick up lines you might’ve tried, you go with that?"

"It’ll be like an adventure in your books." Ruby ignored Emma and focused on Belle. The extended hand drew closer. Ruby was balanced so precariously, Belle couldn’t help but hesitate. The thought of falling was still very much on her mind.

"I’ll treat you to iced tea after." Ruby waggled her eyebrows.

With a burst of laughter at that last argument, Belle rolled her eyes and took Ruby’s hand. The next part happened in a blur of dropping the book and flag (or handing it to Emma, Belle couldn’t quite recall for sure) and before she knew it, Belle was in between Ruby’s arms and being flown away from the Quidditch field.

"We’re not going to fall, are we?" Belle clung to Ruby and the broom like her life depended on it (which it did).

"Of course not." The confidence in Ruby’s smirk was encouraging to see. Belle reminded herself that Ruby had been flying for much longer and knew what she was doing. “Besides, just think of this as a scene in one of your books. The one where the lead girl finally takes… y’know… a leap of faith."

"Technically, you pulled me. I didn’t leap." The banter helped ease Belle’s fears. If she could just focus more on Ruby and less on their distance from the ground, then everything would be fine.

Except of course Belle had to consider the fact that focusing on Ruby meant feeling an increased heart rate and an oddly fluttery stomach. It was there whether or not they were on solid ground. Being in the air just made it more obvious.

Ruby’s brow furrowed. “Aren’t you the one who’s big on metaphors?" The arms protecting Belle from tipping over tightened their grip. It helped with relaxing her, replacing the fears with a sense of being safe and protected. “Besides, you’ve got to admit this was worth ditching Emma and your book."

"Emma, yes." Belle realized she was smirking, enjoying teasing Ruby. The worries were almost forgotten. “My book? I think I’d still rather be reading."

For a moment, Ruby’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. She blinked a few times, then the playful expression returned. “Oh come on. You’re read it five times and-"

"Six and three-quarters."

"-and how many times have you flown with me?"

Belle had to concede to that one. “This would be a first."

That full grin was back in place. “And isn’t it a great new experience? A new chapter in your life?" The attempt at a metaphor was sweet, and if she took a moment to think about it, Belle could forget the idea of tipping over and falling. She could enjoy the cool air; the tickle of wind rushing through her hair; relish the freedom of being up here, away from the noise of the crowd, separate from the stress of homework and the worries of reality. She could be aware of the feel of Ruby’s body so close to hers- strong and steady and safe.

And this  _did_  feel like a great new experience. The best chapter in a book where every word leaps out of the page and swirls into a scene that can’t possibly be forgotten.

"Belle?" Ruby tilted her head to one side. The playful confidence had given way to uncertainty as she waited for a reply.

Instead of going on about how Ruby had been right, Belle pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “Just don’t forget that iced tea you promised."

 

 


End file.
